Life in Astoria after Breaking Dawn
by Malene310
Summary: The story of the Cullens living in Astoria 5 years after Breaking Dawn. What if someone is out the kill the cullens? Cullens are all vampire canon pairings ExB AxJas EmxRos EsxC No Renesmee or Jacob . Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, The Fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight.

A/N: I have never been to that particular part of America since I don't live in America. So I'm sorry if I got some details wrong.

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it was already 5 years since I got changed. But now since living in Forks vas far too difficult we had to move. When I heard that we'd be moving to Astoria, Oregon I was fairly happy, considering that they have 240 overcast days per year so we should be safe.

When we were packing up everything we wanted to take with us I found a box of some stuff I'd brought over from Charlie's house, I found my much abused copy of Wuthering Heights along with a few of my other literature favourites. Suddenly I realised that although my human life had been very short in this town, it did feel like home. I hadn't noticed that I had been sitting still for almost 10 minutes now thinking about everything about this town. Charlie, Jake, The Packs, Angela and everybody else from Forks High.

I had seen Angela once about 2 years after graduation. Ben had proposed to her and at that time they were supposed to get married that summer. Angela had also been expecting their daughter, but some very tragic incidents occurred and Ben had been found dead from the forest. No one ever found out whom or what had killed him. This had of course left Angela without anyone except for their daughter and her family. I attended Ben's funeral, but we had told everyone in town (except for Angela) that we had gone to Dartmouth I couldn't really make a public appearance.

After that all that I've heard from Angela is that she named their child Marie Phoebe Cheney. She told me that she had wanted to take Ben's surname and give her daughter my second name.

"Bella? What's wrong, and don't say nothing is wrong because I know that look." Edward said

"I was just thinking about Angela and her family, it just felt so wrong that when I got everything I could have ever wanted, she lost everything." I answered

"I know how much you liked Angela, but try not to worry about her. I'm sure that she wouldn't want you to remember her like that"

Then he hugged me much sweeter than he had done before, it just felt extra special for some reason.

"EDWARD, BELLA, we're leaving NOW so bring those last boxes down now, Esme wants to get going!" Alice Screamed.

"That's Alice. And if we don't go now I'm pretty sure she'll take me shopping everyday for as long as I will live" I whispered.

When we got outside I saw the huge moving trucks and the car moving truck. They were already loading our cars onboard. They only had my Ferrari and Esme's new BMW left.

We would all cram ourselves into Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. When we finally got going Emmet started singing along with the radio to the song Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. That was something no one would've wanted to hear but I'm pretty sure that the people in the Mercedes heard since we all have super human hearing.

The trip wasn't very long but when we finally saw the house my heart would've missed a beat if it were still beating. It was bigger than the one in Forks by far and somehow more old fashioned (if it was even possible). The drive up to it wasn't very long and it wasn't nearly as secluded as the house in Forks but it was next to one of the most beautiful forests I'd ever seen.

When the moving trucks had unloaded all our stuff (mostly clothes Alice wouldn't leave anything behind and we didn't bother with furniture) onto the front lawn. We all heard a car approaching in the distance, moments later we could smell humans.

Hope you liked it this chapter was quite short but there is more to come. I'll update as soon as I can. Life is hectic for the next few weeks, got tons of exams and a holiday with my whole family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: What can I say, I do not own twilight (stephenie meyer does)**

Chapter 2

When the car finally came round the corner it was a regular Chevrolet SUV. Hen it came to a Halt 4 doors opened and a father, a mother and 2 teenage children stepped out. The fater walked over to Carlisle and said

"Hello, I noticed that you just moved to Astoria and came to welcome all of you. My name is Greg Walker; this is my wife Marissa Walker." He pointed to a blonde lady who was clearly quite a bit younger than he was and he continued "and these are my children Matthew who is a Sophomore and Ana who is a Junior and is the Head Cheerleader at Astoria High School."

Ana was the exact person who you thought would be the head cheerleader perfect blond hair beautiful, but not in the vampire way just the average human way. And there was something a bit geeky about Matthew.

Then Carlisle spoke

"Well it's lovely to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family this is Esme my wife next to me. There is Edward, Alice and Emmet Cullen and with them is Bella Masen. And over by the door are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are all adopted children of ours. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are juniors and Bella, Alice and Edward are sophomores. We just moved down from Forks, Washington."

"Well it's lovely to meet all of you; we'd like to invite you to our house for a barbeque tomorrow at 5."

"Of course we'd love to come." Carlisle said. Whilst all of us were looking at each other in horror, except for me. I could see that Ana was staring at us clearly jealous of our looks, yes I finally accepted that I'm prettier than most humans. Right then I could feel Edward wrapping his arm around me in a very romantic way. If Ana was jealous a while a go she looked absolutely murderous now. She clearly had liked Edward. Before I could notice it the Walkers were leaving and everyone was frantically asking questions from Carlisle about the Barbeque. All I heard was Edwards breathing and Carlisle assuring us that we didn't need to eat much.

Right then Edward whispered " let's go upstairs to see the house".

**Okay, so a VERY short chapter, but I think that that just about covered it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah, we all get it, it all belongs to Stephenie meyer… : )

Chapter 3

I hadn't really thought about the first day of school too much. Since Alice, Edward and I were supposed to still be 15 for a while (my "birthday" would be in 2 weeks) Emmet would drive us to school in the mornings. But then there was the minor problem of us not fitting in one car so after much persuasion, Alice and Jasper would be allowed to ride together.

I was lying in Edwards arms when Edward suddenly kissed me and said

"If you don't get up now Alice will run in here and play Bella Barbie for hours on end, even missing on your first day of school."

"Oh, yeah, school… Do we really have to go there? I mean couldn't we just stay home and start tomorrow?" I answered

"Sorry, not going to happen, Carlisle would be rather angry."

When I finally made it down the stairs Alice ran in to me from behind

"Gee, Alice! I can pick my own clothes…"

"No, you can't, because you'd always some ratty old sweats and T-shirt. And Besides I always plan the outfits for the whole family for the first day. And since it's your first time through High School as a vampire, it's extra special."

She dragged me into her over sized bathroom, she had piled all her beauty products onto her marble counter, all of them promised to make your skin natural looking and softer etcetera etcetera…

I never understand where she got her energy for doing all this stuff every single day, but I guess Alice will be Alice. She curled my hair in a way that it was very natural looking and flowed down my back. She also applied a bit of mascara and said.

"Now Bella, I planned your whole series of outfits into your closet, there is a shelf that says Monday, take anything I've put on there and wear it."

I was pretty sure that it isn't in anybody's best interest to argue with Alice so I just went with her.

There were some very dark blue denim skinny jeans, with black boots, and a brown belt. There also was a blue and white striped shirt that looked very good on me.

When I got downstairs Alice mumbled something about how perfect she is in designing outfits but I didn't bother to listen very carefully. I noticed that the whole family was assembled in our oversized living in a loose semi circle. I went there and noticed that Esme had some kind of parcel in her hand. I had absolutely no idea why everyone was there but I had a faint idea that it had something to do with me. Esme handed whatever it was to Carlisle and he walked forward and said

"You must be wondering why we're all here at once, but this is quite important to our family." I looked around and noticed that all eyes were on me, I got embarrassed and I was sure I would've blushed if it were possible. Carlisle continued:

"We thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to give you a present of sorts." He then handed me the box. I looked at it for a moment wondering what it could be, I just didn't understand. When I had peeled the wrapping off it I had just a plain cardboard box in my hands. I just stared at everyone, they all looked like they were waiting for my reaction. That's when Emmet said:

"Just open it already, it's nothing scary!"

When I lifted the lid I saw the most exquisitely carved locked made of white gold on a necklace. After a while of just looking at it I finally figured out that it is the Cullen Crest. It was very similar to the one Rosalie had, but still very different. Then Carlisle said:

"We hadn't gotten anything with our crest on it because we didn't know what you'd want, but then we settled on something that we were sure you would love."

"Oh my god, It's beautiful! Now I really truly feel like a Cullen, Thank You Carlisle, Esme and everyone." Then one by one I hugged everyone. When I finished the round I was told that it was time to leave for school.

Since Emmet was driving we apparently had to take the Jeep because it had the Greatest stereo ever… The ride to school was very short, because like all of us Emmet drives like a maniac.

When we got to the Parking lot, there was no one there yet, I guess we were here quite early. Then I saw Astoria High School for the very first time. It was a big and probably quite old building by the look of it. It was made of Red bricks. We followed the signs that said office and came to the first floor of the building. The office was right by the door on the right.

When we walked in Alice said in her usual happy voice

"Hello! We are new students and our dad Carlisle Cullen enrolled us all. My name is Alice Cullen and I'd like to get my timetable." A friendly looking lady gave us our timetables and a map with the best route highlighted to each class. I compared my time table with Edwards we both had the same except for one lesson, Edward didn't have Drama he had Music.

Edward & Bella:

Trigonometry

Chemistry

Social Studies

Drama / Music

LUNCH

Biology

Gym

Cooking

I had absolutely no idea why anyone would put me in the cooking class, but the fact that Edward would be there comforted me. When we walked of to Trig we were welcomed by an abnormally excited teacher with the name Mrs. Solster. Then I said:

"Were new students, my name is Bella Masen and this is Edward Cullen"

"You can go sit over there, and here are your books, try to keep up. Oh yeah, if you don't understand something don't hesitate to ask." She pointed at 2 desks in the middle of the room.

Edward suddenly looked very tense

"Hey, what's wrong? you seem very tense"

"It's just the thoughts all over the room, you see that boy with the greasy blond hair who's really short?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, let's just say he is having some very repulsive thoughts about a certain Married lady."

"Its fine Edward, You know that I'll only ever love you, so relax, so let's just TRY to listen to some of the teaching."

The rest of the lessons before lunch, except for the one lesson without Edward went by without any incidents. On the Drama lesson the same greasy haired Blonde boy walked up to me and said

"Hello, my name is James, James Landler, would you like want to go out on a date with me, I know this great restaurant" I noticed that he was trying to be really seductive with his voice but I didn't fall for it. "Yeah, I'm not sure if you noticed but I have a BOYFRIEND, whom I love. So why the hell would I go out with you?" I replied and stormed off. I turned around to see him, vampire speed of course, and saw that he had a dumb founded expression on his face. But somehow I still got the feeling that he would not give up. I'm going to have to talk to Emmett about it, I'm SURE he will figure something out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally another chapter, well it isn't long but anyway…**

EdPOV

Chapter 4

The rest of the lessons before lunch went without incident. Luckily James or anyone else as repulsive as him weren't in the lessons. At lunch I noticed that Edward and I were the first people from our family to walk in, but what I also noticed was that everyone were already whispering the moment we came in. Using my very un-human hearing I heard that the topic was mainly us..With a few exceptions of course.

2 Bleached Blond girls were thinking about how to ask me on a date, and where we would go.

Why can't any teenager understand that a relationship can last for longer that a week?

The moment Bella and I sat down the same girls walked up to us.

"Hello, Like my name is like Brooke, and would you like like to go out with me?" Ew.. Repulsive but anyway I decided the best way to reply was Kiss Bella, for a moment we kissed and then I said "Did that answer it, or do I have to make myself clearer?" Like Brooke was now pretty much crying in front of me and my Bella was just smirking at her. Then the girls just stormed off.

Then I saw the rest of our clan walking in and they came straight to our table. Emmett said "God, I could kill some of the people in this school. I mean 10 people already hit on Rose"

"Yeah same happened to me 2 girls came over to Edward earlier." Bella Replied "But hey Emmet you know that you are the king of pranks, right? Well There is this disgusting boy called James Landler in 2 of my classes, could you like possibly play some terrifying prank on him?" "Well, you came to the right person. It will be done by 6 this evening" He replied "Thanks, Emmett" Bella said. I saw Bella glancing at her watch, I gift from _moi_ of course.

Suddenly I heard the beep that the school intercom system made and the headmaster spoke "There has been a shooting in a school not far from here, the school WILL go on lock down. Every student make your way to our homeroom immediately. You will have a chance to have lunch later."

Everyone started moving around and calling their parents, who might have already known about this. But us Cullens made our way to our classes, but seriously, I did not want to know what Emmett was planning. I was looking at Bella and momentarily glanced up and then I saw them, and so had everyone else, with different levels of surprise in their faces…

**Okay that is where it ends, cliffie I guess… But yeah this was a very short and maybe un eventful chapter.. Oh well.. **

**Absolutely everyone loves a review ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes, it couldn't be, but could it? It was Renee, my mom who thinks that I died of a very rare disease right after my honeymoon. The Renee I had seen crying in my funeral. I had to leave; she couldn't see me here, considering that I'm dead and all. I glanced at Edward and asked him to read her mind, In vampire speed of course.

Edward said: "She is thinking about Phil's daughter form his old marriage, whose step mother she is now, who most probably attends this school".

Oh yeah, I had heard about her, her name is Heidi, I had never met her, but I heard that when Phil and her ex wife parted, they fought a lot. So the ex wife Linda was her name, had gotten full custody of Heidi. This was because she had faked some "injuries" that showed that Phil would've hit her. Phil had cleared this all up to us later. Linda was apparently quite high maintenance.

I can't believe this, of course we hadn't talked in 5 years, so I wouldn't know but out of all the damn towns in the United States of America, she had to pick Astoria, Oregon, just like us.

I had absolutely no idea of what to do, clearly I wouldn't be able to stay here for the lockdown. I tapped into Edward's mind, and he already had a plan ready. Which was: I will faint when we get to your homeroom, then we will call Carlisle to take me home and bring the rest of the family a "snack". That was actually quite a good plan I have to admit…

When we got to our homeroom, I started to complain about the fact that I felt a bit dizzy, of course that wasn't possible, but the humans didn't know that. Then I suddenly fell to the floor, on purpose of course… Moments later I could feel Edward's hands on me and him telling to the teacher that they should call Carlisle. Like most female humans, she let Edward do this immediately. I could hear what Edward was saying.

"Hey, it's Edward" he spoke into the phone

"Hello, what's wrong?" Carlisle replied

"Well, the school went to lock down, and then Bella fainted, so maybe she should go home" Edward replied and continued in vampire speed "and can you bring the rest of us a snack?"

"Yes of course I will, I will bring them when I pick Bella up. And remember behave well during the night, okay?"

"Thank You, and yes dad." Edward finished the call.

"Our dad is coming to pick Bella up in a short while" Edward said to the teacher. By this time I was already getting up, and was being helped by Rosalie and Jasper. When I was standing, and had assured the teacher that I would be fine, since my dad was a doctor. She gave me a paper about one more language we could pick in school, since the secretary of the school forgot to give it to us earlier. When Carlisle walked into the class, I could hear the teacher's heart stop for a moment, by the vampire beauty of my dad.

"Dad, can we leave now, I don't feel too good." I said to Carlisle. He handed the bag with the snack to Alice and said " Yes of course." he continued "Is it fine that Bella leaves with me?"

"Yes…" That was all that the teacher was able to stutter back to Carlisle.

When I sat down into his car he asked me "Now, what really happened?"

I began "Well, first we got the message about the school going on lockdown through the intercom thingy. Which was fine I guess, but when we left the cafeteria Renee sort of walked by us. I'm pretty sure that she didn't notice us because she was walking really fast, she looked really busy. Then Edward told me that I couldn't stay in the school for the night so that Renee doesn't notice me. So we figured out that I should "faint" so I would be allowed to go home. Then when all of us are home, we could plan on what we do next."

"But do you have any clue on what Renee might be doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I know that Phil had a daughter Heidi from an earlier marriage. Edward read Renee's mind and it turned out that the ex wife died, so Phil got Heidi, she's a freshman. So maybe they wanted to move to a small town and decided on Astoria"

"Okay… this will be a problem, because we can't have you and her living in the same town. We have to wait for the rest of the family to get home, and then decide whether we should move or tell Renee."

"Thanks, Dad." I said by this time we had gotten to our house so I got out of the car.

I walked in and went to Esme and said "I'm really sorry"

"What for?" She asked

"I put your family in danger again, Renee lives in this town." I said

"Bella it's okay, and not your family our family" She said and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.  
This has to work out, I don't want to move, and if we would because of me Rosalie would be my lifelong enemy, which was a long time in my case. We all knew how she doesn't like moving.

**Yes, short again. More to come**

**Everyone loves a review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

Author's Note:

Yes I know I'm a horrible person, but i'm having problems figuring out what to do with Renee. Should the Cullens tell her or is she just visiting or does she "vanish" i.e. dead. So I'm stuck. if you have any good ideas leave a review or send message…

But I will continue the story, because I have plans for it…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So after a long time I'm back.. I'm not sure how I will continue the story but I'll go 1 chapter at a time.**

Chapter 7

I was sitting on the floor in my and Edward's room. Things had gone from pretty much great, to absolutely impossible in a matter of seconds. I had already figured out my 3 choices, they were all bad for someone and good for the rest of us. The first choice was to just tell Renee, but that would get The Volturi on our backs again, and no one and I stress No one wanted again. Our plan had been to be the best and well behaved vampires for a while. The Second option was to move, but that would get Rosalie mad at me. We had gotten a lot closer since my change, but I didn't want risk it. So that is the last choice. The final and probably the most horrifying option to us is to make Renee simply go away, which would make us, Phil and maybe Heidi? Devastated. I didn't even want to think about it. I had to go talk to someone who had more experience in this stuff, someone who could help me. Who else than Carlisle?

I knocked on Carlisle's door he told me to come in. When I walked in he turned around and asked "I guess you're still worrying about Renee, right?" "Yes, I just don't know what to do with her, I mean I've figured out 3 options for now, but they're not really good for anyone." I replied "I want to know, tell me what you're thinking." He told me. "Well number 1 is to tell Renee but then the issue is The Volturi." I answered. "Then number 2 would be to move, again not good. And finally we could kill Renee, but I don't want to even consider that option, since it's not really an option…" "I get that you don't want to do any of those, but the thing we did with Charlie seemed to work well, you could still see him" he replied "You mean that we tell him just something, but not reveal our real nature?" "Yes exactly, but I'm no mind reader, but I'm guessing that you want to go and think about it for some time. " "Thank you Carlisle, you really helped me."

When I left Carlisle's study, I felt somehow lighter. Like a huge weight was lifted off of me. Everything didn't feel nearly so hopeless, somehow I felt that life wouldn't end quite yet anyway."

**That was a short chapter but I had to write about Bella thinking alone and with Carlisle about what to do.**

**The next chapter will be about the rest of the Cullens coming home and deciding on the Renee issue.**

**Everybody love's a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

This will be a really short chapter since I have to go to bed soon. School tomorrow… The Idea for this chapter came from teamedward1996. I really have to thank her/him for it. Not knowing what to write was probably the main reason of me not continuing the story.

I heard the rest of the family come home a few hours after I had the talk with Carlisle. Before I could walk downstairs, from mine and Edward's room. I had to take a deep breath, even though I didn't need, it was an old habit and it always relaxed me. I could hear them talking about the incident, but stopped when I came down. Edward walked over to me to kiss me. It was short and sweet. Then Carlisle spoke: "Edward did some reading of Renee's mind when she was at the school. It turned out that she was there to take Heidi home from Astoria. She wanted to move there to live with her biological mom, without permission from her dad. He had sent Renee to get her home to Jacksonville, because he was busy training the college football team." I couldn't even believe what I heard, this stuff doesn't just happen. Every problem that I've been obsessing for the afternoon was gone. My whole family was looking at me, as if waiting for me to say something. Then I spoke "What? I've been obsessing over this issue for the whole afternoon. I'm sure that you've known this, and you couldn't even call me!" I half shouted it and ran out of the house, and as far away into the forest for as long as I could run before I got too hysterical. I didn't really even know what got me so mad. When I was human I probably would've blamed it on PMS… This is one of those moments that I wish I could cry. Just let all the emotion flow out as it wanted to. I really hoped that anyone, especially Edward who knew everything didn't come here. Also Alice may have been able to anticipate it, but I wasn't blaming her. Did they really not understand that I had been worrying and devising plans each more horrible and bad than the next, for the whole afternoon and a good part of the evening. It was dark by now, and I wanted to go home. But still I didn't want to see my family, except for maybe Carlisle and Esme. Also Edward, in a way, so that we could talk. But still not.

I had been sitting, leaning on a tree for what felt like the night, but my watch told me was only about 2 hours. I got up and ran, not very fast, but still way over human speed. I had time to think the things through rationally on the way home. So I was relatively calm and relaxed when I came home.

I walked in, everyone except Edward were sitting around the table. I could only guess where he might've been. Esme ran up to me and hugged me. She whispered so that anyone couldn't hear "I told everyone to not come after you, you needed to be alone. But still we were worried." I answered in a voice everyone could here "Sorry, I left you like that. But I'm still slightly mad that you decided to wait this long to tell me. All afternoon I've been sitting in my room, thinking of plans. I went from moving to killing Renee. My own mom." Everyone looked at me apologetically and in a way that showed that they accepted my reaction, and that they weren't mad. Now I had to go talk to Edward.

The Next Chapter will be about the discussion with Edward and good reasons for everything. Everyone loves a review ; )


End file.
